


Stability

by dearmooni



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, genji is a brat, painfully oblivious pairing, reader is a medic stuck between the shimadas, the usual overwatch fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmooni/pseuds/dearmooni
Summary: "I’m afraid that there’s a complete opposite of me in your eyes."Genji struggles to come to terms with his new body and his new reality, and with you there it becomes so much more scary.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i really wanted to write a genji fic and i wanted to write more about the MEKA squad because i love them... so here's this :) enjoy !!

“ _Aein_ , your phone.”

“Wake up.”

“So help me lord, if you don’t turn that godforsaken phone off, I’ll shove it up your ass.”

You grumble at the numerous voices, turning over and throwing the offending device onto the floor, a content sigh leaving your lips as the trilling ring ceases. Snuggling back into the warm abyss of your blankets, you allow yourself to fall back asleep.

But of course, it was short lived.

This time it’s your Overwatch communicator that rings, blaring loudly next to your ear. With a frustrated groan, you push the blankets off of you and answer the phone.

“What,” you bite out, irritated from the lack of sleep you had gotten. You had spent the majority of the day with MEKA, teaching first aid and running stamina exercises with recruits to practicing your own strategy with the mech; it was exhausting, especially dealing with recruits.

“Transport is picking you up on the way from Hanamura,” Angela rushes out. You had known the woman long enough to know that her tone, while it sounded completely calm, was far from it. She was worried about something.

Without much thought, you scramble out of the makeshift bed you had made on the floor, rushing into your room and throwing off your pajamas as Angela begins to explain the situation. “There was a break with the Shimada operation, the younger brother is mortally wounded and he’s on an Orca. You’re the closest medic I trust to take the journey with him.”

You nodded at her words, pulling on a pair of sweats and a compression top, tucking the sweats into your socks and then shoving on a pair of boots. The bed hair… That was a problem on it’s own, but with the information Angela was feeding you, there was no need to worry about appearance. With a frown, you tucked your hair behind your ears before putting on your beret, knowing it would help tame your wild bedhead. Or it would at least attempt to.

There was one job given to you: stabilize him. While it seemed easy enough, you knew that with the way Angela was stumbling over her words it would be easier said than done. You’re nodding along to her words as you grab the bare necessities: your Overwatch coat, which was eerily similar to Ana’s ( If you’re being honest, you and Ana technically wore the same uniform...What could you do, it was cute. ), and a quick snack to get some sort of food into your system.

“Where are you going?” A voice asks from your door, the figure leaning against the frame of your white door. “You only wear that coat when you’re returning to the Overwatch HQ.”

“Well that answers that doesn’t it?” You retort, placing a hand on your hip as you observe the girl, a single brow raised in questioning. “I don’t think I’ll be here to finish mech training.”

“So Overwatch is just gonna steal my favorite medic,” Hana pouts, moving to take a seat on your bed.

“Hana, I’m the only medic here,” you reply, the sarcasm weighing heavily on your voice.

“Still my favorite,” she huffs, deciding she would try to be useful and attempts to help you pack your things. “How long will you be gone?”

“I’m not sure, Dr. Zeigler seemed a bit worried,” you answered, stopping the girl from packing up all your belongings. “I have a room at HQ, did you forget that’s where I live?”

Your question has Hana pouting even more, it’s easy to see that she’s upset with you. “I know, I’m gonna miss you _eonnie_ …”

You can only sigh, pulling the younger girl into your arms. “I’ll miss you too _aegi_.” Amongst the other members of the MEKA, Hana had always been your favorite. From her playful personality to her extreme clinginess when it came to you, she was like the younger sister you had always wished for. “I’ll always be a call away, okay?”

“That’s not-” The sound of your communicator cuts her off and soon you’re placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll call you once I’ve settled in, okay?” You give her a gentle squeeze, pouring your love into the small hug. The rest of the squad seemed to ignore the interaction but you wished them a safe training in your mind as you slipped out of the room, speedily walking to the hangar.

Working for Overwatch was nice, ish. You weren’t really considered a field agent, as you specialized in sniping and were actually quite weak. Your hand to hand combat was absolutely garbage, yet for some reason the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army saw potential in you and recruited you through Overwatch. You knew it was due to your knowledge in strategy and skills in medicine, as the MEKA squad didn’t currently have any medic near them. But it was still odd to you; Overwatch would always take priority over MEKA, so why did they decide to find someone who couldn’t fully commit to the cause?

Maybe it was due to the fact that you had grown up in South Korea, the colorful rooftop house in Gamcheon, Busan was your home in more ways than just a roof over your head. You had spent years running up and down the steep stairs; you knew the abandoned temple hidden in the mountains like it was the back of your hand. Perhaps it was the dedication to Busan that really caught MEKA’s attention.

But even so, you weren’t like the other MEKA members even though Captain Myung insisted you were irreplaceable. Kyungsoo and Yuna were deviously good at games; to be fair, Yuna and Hana were on the same esports team, Kyungsoo was on an opposing one. Seunghwa was your baby, just like Hana was. There was a pure, unmoving faith that they had for their country and fighting against the Gwisin was something they both were fully committed to.

And then there was Jaeeun… Oh God where did you start with him? Like the other members of MEKA, he was a pro-gamer, though not as high profile as Yuna or Hana. He was a handful, devastatingly charming and he seemed set on making your heart flutter when given the chance. You knew it was just playful flirting, but goodness that man absolutely no mercy when it came to you.

So where did you fit into this bunch? Sure, you had dabbled in games- but a professional? There was no way. You were demolished when you guys played together. Yuna had always told you that your lack of strength wasn’t a problem, you were flying a mech most of the time anyways. And while you knew she was right, it still kind of hurt to have your only redeeming skill to offer the squad be medical. But then at the same time, you knew you were important to the cause. Your medical knowledge could save someone.

But still… You couldn’t wholeheartedly commit, your loyalty was to Overwatch. Was it not obvious with the way you had packed the bare minimum in your bag, leaving only a text to Captain Myung that you were leaving.

> **Captain Myung:** I know, Morrison already told me they’re taking you back. Even if you can’t be here all the time, you’re still a part of the MEKA squad. We’ll keep Tofu up to date and clean for when you come home.

Well, that calmed some of your insecurities. You sent a text back saying you’d miss them as you noticed the Ocra already waiting for you in the hangar. With a soft sigh, you readjusted your small backpack and boarded the ship.

You had a job to do.


	2. To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fix up Genji and get in contact with Angela. 
> 
> posting this a little late, it's not proofread so ignore any mistakes! they shall be fixed in the morning!!

Angela had warned you that your work had been cut out for you, yet you were still surprised by the state of the man. There had been so much blood, your senses were instantly overwhelmed by the metallic scent in the air. You told yourself not to worry, you couldn’t just panic; you did what you had to do to help him but you still found yourself struggling to get a grip. 

Bloody hands stared back at you as you finally found yourself slightly relaxing from the adrenaline of first seeing him in the aircraft. It was difficult to stabilize someone as severely injured as he was; there would be scarring you were sure. 

It took you at least 4 hours of the trip to feel even just the tiniest bit of confidence to leave his side and grab a sip of water. Your beret and coat were long abandoned, your hair pulled up into a messy bun, the loose hairs sticking to your forehead. It was nerve wracking, knowing that his survival was based on how well you stabilized him. It didn’t help that there wasn’t much equipment on board to help you. There was a biotic emitter near him and that alone wouldn’t have been enough to save him. What would they have done without you? 

“Hiya love!” Lena’s sweet voice breaks you from your own thoughts, surprise clearly decorating your features as you look at her. 

“Lena? You’re here?” 

“Well, they needed someone speedy to get the boy,” she laughs out her reply, but you can tell it’s forced. She’s worried about him as much as you are. “I just sent my report to Jack and Angie, how is he?” 

“He’s stable at the moment… Who is it, Hanzo or Genji?” You had knowledge of the case, but you weren’t exactly sure the exact details. Bothering with the details of cases had never been your favorite thing to do; there were too many details and you often found yourself dozing off when reading up on the operations. Jack always chewed you out because of it, but what could he do? You just struggled to retain the information. 

“Genji, Hanzo’s the one who did it.” That answer made your heart hurt; it gripped your heart and harshly squeezed it. His own brother had nearly taken his life; what in the world had gone down tonight that would cause this altercation? If Genji looked like this, then what happened to Hanzo? You almost wished a life of anguish upon him, but you knew better than that. First of all, there was obviously some sinister happenings behind the scenes and while you couldn’t justify it, you knew Hanzo must have had his own reasons. Secondly, karma would handle it. It always had a funny way of handling things. 

“Here’s the file, Jack said you didn’t bother to read it the first time and you would need it,” she said softly, handing you a folder and returning back to pilot the aircraft. You gripped the thick manila folder in your stained hands, wincing when you were greeted with Genji’s handsome face as you opened it. 

He was a heartbreaker, you had been sure of it when you first saw him. But now that you had the time to observe his features without worrying about his life, it truly shocked you how charming he seemed. Thick brows framed sharp eyes that seemed to be playful by nature, and he was smiling a smile that would surely knock you off your feet… In fact you felt yourself blushing over his picture, it was unfair how handsome this man was. 

Then you thought to the man who lay on the small cot in the other room of the aircraft. The bright green hair you had seen in this picture was grown out, his dark roots making an appearance. His brows were furrowed in pain, the only thing that truly alerted you of his consciousness. And his eyes, oh how you wished to see that playful mirth dancing in his eyes, but you knew that what had happened tonight had certainly killed any playfulness this man had. This wasn’t something you just got over.

Turning the page, you saw the culprit, or who you assumed to the culprit from Lena’s words. Hanzo Shimada. Just like his brother, this man was devastatingly handsome. You just guessed it ran in the family. His long hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his full brows and eyes matching those of his brother. But they held no playfulness and there was no charming smile on his face, his lips were pulled into a thin frown and you could feel his piercing gaze even through the photo. 

You were tempted to read into the file, to know what had happened to these brothers. All you had to do was turn the page you would know every little detail that Overwatch gathered. But it all felt so wrong. If you knew Angela, and you did know her, she would have you by his side when he woke up. She was way too busy to keep her eye on him, but he was going to be an important patient so naturally you would be assigned to his care. So for your sake, and his own, you closed the folder and video called Angela. 

“Angie,” you greeted, already feeling grounded by talking to your superior. 

“Agent Navi,” she answered, a sigh of relief floating through the line. You assumed she was waiting for you to call her, not wanting to interrupt you while you were working. “How is he?” 

“Navi is my MEKA call name,” you all but pouted into the phone, it wasn't commonly known amongst Overwatch agents that you had chosen a call name as you go by your last name like most people at Overwatch. “How did you find that out?” 

“Captain Myung called you that when we called her, now how is he?” 

You sigh at her words, of course Myung would have told her. After all she was the one who so happily nicknamed you. “Traitorous. And he’s alright, he’s as stable as I could get him with the equipment.” 

Angela winces at your words, they hadn’t prepared to transport a mortally wounded man back to HQ so she could have guessed that things on the aircraft weren’t outrageously helpful. “Yea… Sorry about that, we hadn’t expected things to go so bad.” 

“It’s alright, I figured as much, I could handle it,” you reassured her. 

Angela gave a soft hum in reply, knowing that you would be able to handle anything that she threw at you. Still, apologies were in order. “Do you think you could stay with him during recovery? Is it okay with MEKA?” 

“Angie,” you chuckle, nodding in reply as you try to find your words. You knew the question was coming and you were willing to stay as long as they needed you. “I may have joined MEKA, but Overwatch is always my priority.” 

“I know, I know. But I wanted to make sure. I reviewed the report that Lena sent in… He’s going to need cybernetics and I can’t drop everything to watch his recovery.” You had figured as much. Most of his limbs were unresponsive, you assumed they were going to try cybernetics. But still… 

“Shouldn’t we wait until he’s awake to go through with that?” 

“I wish we could, but Jack says otherwise,” Angela sighs, you could hear the hesitance in her voice. Like you, she wasn’t too happy about it. It felt like an invasion of privacy, but perhaps Genji and Jack had worked something out together prior to this. However, you highly doubted that. Jack marched to his own tune and everyone just followed him. 

You nodded in understanding, still not happy with the answer. “Alright, I’ll type up some details and what I’ve done here and send them to you. 

“Thank you Navi,” she replies teasingly, before ending the call. 

Before that though, you were going to need to call Myung and complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> navi: korean for butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> aein: sweetheart 
> 
> eonnie: older sister, a term often used to address an older female by a female, whether they're family or not. it's used between close friends and family members. 
> 
> aegi: baby


End file.
